Choosing a Groomsman
by wayland777
Summary: Chandler gives Rachel a reason to pick him


Chandler paced back and forth in the kitchen. He was fretting over Rachel's choice of Ross to be her groomsman in Phoebe's wedding that day. It was a last minute decision, and Chandler was trying to figure out how to get Rachel to change her mind. He stopped in mid-step, as she walked in.

"Hi," Rachel said, nonchalantly. She was wearing her green floral bathrobe and little socks, obviously in the middle of getting ready for the evening ceremony.

"Hey, can I talk to you about this groomsman thing?" Chandler asked. She paused to listen. "If you pick Ross, he'll walk you down the aisle just fine. But if you choose me... you'll be getting some comedy!"

Rachel pretended to consider it for a moment. "Even so, I think I'm gonna pick Ross," she said decisively.

"Let me tell you why you need to pick me," he began to explain as he went around the couch. He sat on it, facing into the kitchen. Rachel pulled up a chair and sat down opposite him, as he went on. "See, when I was a kid, I was always left out of everything, you know, and it really made me feel... insecure. You know, I was always picked last in gym. Even behind that big fat exchange student who didn't even know the rules to baseball. I mean, this guy would strike out and then run to third. Anyway, if I'm the only one left out of this wedding, I just know that all those feelings are gonna come rushing back."

Rachel's heartstrings were tugged by his story, but nonetheless she began to explain that she had already told Ross that he would be in the wedding.

"Chandler, I just-"

Sensing her oncoming rejection, he quickly took a desperate stab in the dark.

"If you pick me," he interrupted, "I will give you an orgasm."

"WHAT?" she said, taken aback and quite uncertain that she'd heard him correctly.

"That's right," he said, reaching across the couch, taking her hand, and gently leading her around to him. "I will give you an orgasm. Right here. Right now."

Rachel chuckled slightly at the seeming absurdity of the promise. She sat down on the couch. "Look, Chandler, you can't just 'give me an orgasm'."

"Oh, but I think I can," he said trying to act all debonair, as he took a place on the coffee table across from her. "Monica's taught me some very good things."

"Well, but still, you ju-" Rachel stopped in mid-sentence as the thought sunk in. "Uh, what do you..." she cleared her throat nervously, "what do you mean 'very good things'?"

"Oh, I'm talkin' things that make her moan... things that make her scream... things that make her beg for more... Let's just say... the crowd goes wild!"

Rachel paused, trying to imagine just what Chandler was capable of doing, now that Monica had taught him what a woman truly likes. But then she forced herself back to reality.

"Yes, but speaking of Monica... your wife... she's just two doors away, and... and what would she think if she walked in and... you and I were, were going at it on the couch."

"Well, first... she's too busy gloating to Phoebe over the whole wedding mess - so I'm betting she won't be back for a good hour or so. And second, I know she boffs Joey once in a while, so..." He smiled at his wife's best friend. "...why can't you and I get a little action goin'?"

"Huh..." Rachel uttered quietly with a pondering look. She had wondered about Monica and Joey, having caught the occasional glances between the two, at Central Perk, or in one or the other of their apartments. She'd questioned to herself about the meanings of those fleeting looks.

And Rachel had walked in on them one afternoon, and the two obviously had just separated quickly from an embrace. Both had very guilty expressions.

Then there was the time she found a sexy pair of women's underwear on the floor of Joey's room. Normally that wouldn't have raised an eyebrow, but it seemed to her that she'd seen the lingerie before - but not on Joey's floor. And late one night from what Rachel heard through the wall, Joey obviously had a girl in his room, and the woman's moans sounded vaguely familiar. Now it all made sense.

"Well, you are right across the hall..." Rachel contemplated, realizing just why things weren't going anywhere in her pursuit of Joey. And truthfully she hadn't had a guy in FAR too long of a time.

Taking this as a good sign, Chandler reached forward and glided his hands along her cheeks, cupping her heart-shaped face in his hands. He looked at her for a moment. So beautiful.

Weeks before, Rachel had colored her hair again; this time going for a highlighted honey brown. And this morning for the wedding, she had styled her locks in full-bodied waves that cascaded over her shoulders. Her long bangs were parted to the side and draped over her forehead, just above her right eye. Those eyes. Those jewel-like blue-green eyes. Perfect lips and little mouth. Cute dimples that accompanied her sexy smile. Rachel was one of the few women Chandler knew who could compete with his wife's beauty.

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, which became more passionate as she responded. Their eyes closed and their tongues played together as she moved towards him. Rachel could feel her nipples hardening. In getting ready for Phoebe's wedding, Rachel hadn't yet put on a bra. Every small movement caused her sensitive tips to brush against the inside of her robe. It was like a highly erotic tickle shooting through her breasts.

As they kissed, Chandler's hands slipped down her arms to her lap. He caressed her trim thighs through her pale green robe. They both inhaled deeply and passionately; their lips never losing contact. His hands kneaded her toned legs, further showing his desire for her.

Rachel played with the four heavy vertical ridges that ran in the fabric along the right side of Chandler's sweater. Her finger tips traveled the grooves from his shoulder, down his chest, and languidly back up again. She took his head in her hands, and moaned softly in his mouth, letting him know that she wanted this to go further. Then her graceful fingers rested on his shoulders.

His hands slowly moved upward, until he cupped her breasts. She purred faintly as he held them, unhurriedly caressing them through the fabric.

On and on, Rachel made out with her best friend's husband, feeling him tantalize her body. Her pussy gradually moistened, as she imagined him sliding into her. They continued exploring each other's mouth, as Chandler's hands slipped downward and he hooked his fingers into the belt of her robe. The single overhand half-knot easily gave way as he slowly pulled. The top of her robe had been wrapped tightly around her. The two halves now fell open slightly.

Smoothly, Chandler slipped to his knees in front of her. He broke their kiss, and placed his fingers on her lips. Rachel swallowed hard, still in a bit of a daze, and opened her eyes. Chandler slowly ran his fingers over her chin and down her neck, watching their path the whole time. Rachel stared at his face. She was truly amazed that Chandler had learned to be so... romantic!

His fingertips glided on her chest, and gradually made their way between her breasts, which were still covered within her open robe. She wondered for a moment if he was going to open it, but almost to her disappointment, his hand kept moving downward.

It brushed across her tummy, and she flinched and giggled. "That tickles," she said, explaining the obvious.

"Sorry," he replied with a warm smile.

His hand went on, spreading Rachel's robe as it went. She was sitting quite demurely with her legs together, and as his fingers reached the bottom of her torso, they played across her panties above her lap. Back and forth they ran, then dipped inside the thin waistband. He caressed her abdomen with the back of his hand, at the same time feeling the softness of the garment on his fingers.

He leaned in for a brief kiss. As he did this, Rachel closed her eyes, expecting and wanting more than just a quick one. Chandler sat back, surveying her. He brushed the fabric of her robe from her lap, and it dropped by her thighs, draping along and off the front of the couch. Her breasts were still hidden under the light green cloth, with the lapels of her robe settling to the inside her cleavage, exposing just the skin of the valley between her mounds.

Finally, Chandler took hold of her robe and opened it, revealing her to himself.

"Oh damn!" he mumbled appreciatively.

Rachel smiled sweetly at him, with all the affection of a new flame. He leaned in and gave her nipple an open mouth kiss. With her chin firmly on her chest, Rachel watched him as he kissed and licked and sucked. She moaned softly at the attention.

Chandler's lips and tongue worked a surprising level of magic for her. At first, he held both breasts, bringing one to his mouth each time he wanted a taste. But gradually, his hands came to rest alongside her waist as his tongue roamed her chest. Rachel's legs had parted and accepted him between her thighs. Their bodies were responding with an ease of intimacy normally felt by seasoned lovers.

Her head tilted back and her eyelids fell, as she enjoyed the soft lustful caresses of Chandler's mouth. He wrapped her in his arms, and quickly sat back, pulling her towards him. Rachel's eyes shot open with a gasp and she looked down at him with a look of pleading expectation. His stomach nestled between her spread legs, against her single piece of dampening lingerie. She felt herself in his remarkably strong embrace as he continued loving her breasts.

She couldn't believe how much she wanted him right then, and all he had done by that point was a bit of foreplay. Then, when his lips left her, she felt a little let-down, though this seemed to enhance her desire. Chandler straightened up as he knelt, and pushed her robe off her shoulders. It lay behind her, cast off onto the couch.

"Stand up, Rach," he directed softly.

She stood, and looked down at him, kneeling in front of her. Her mind wondered, yet clearly knew, what would come next.

Chandler kissed across her flat belly from hip to hip, as he pulled her panties down her legs. He inhaled the scent of her arousal. Rachel felt his breath on her skin, skimming across its surface, and downward to her pubic area.

"Is he gonna lick me? Oh Chandler, please lick me," she thought.

She stepped out of her underwear, and Chandler placed it on the table behind him. He rapidly stripped off his blue sweater and grey T-shirt. He looked up at the blonde beauty and caressed her ankles and calves, before moving his hands in, between her legs.

The backs of his fingers slid up the insides of her thighs. Rachel's feet moved apart, almost as if they had a mind of their own. His hands reached the tops of her legs. As he looked up at her, he slowly moved his hands forward and back. The full length of his index fingers rubbing the soft smooth flesh on both sides of her slit. Her pussy nearly throbbed, wanting his touch.

"Please," she whimpered slightly, without realizing it.

Chandler leaned in, his open mouth hovering close to her pussy. Close... so, so close. His warm exhale blowing across her damp lips, stoking her even hotter. And still that rubbing... that slow, gentle rubbing.

Rachel moaned her frustration at his sensual teasing. "Oh god, Chandler, just do it. Please!"

She caught the prurient glint in his eye as he finally kissed her lips. Her mouth fell widely open and a groan emanated from deep inside her, trailing off into silence. "UHNNNAAAWWWWwwwhhh..." She gasped in a breath, then another groan, "Yessssssssss..."

Rachel groped herself, fondling her bare breasts, as Chandler passionately kissed her pussy. His arms wrapped around her thighs. One tight little ass-cheek was in each palm's grip. The tip of his tongue danced along her pussy, teasing her inner lips with its occasional touches.

"Oh... ohhhh..." she sighed.

Her breathing became deeper. Soft moans grew in intensity. Just the way Monica had taught him, he continued kissing and teasing his lover's pussy, discerning the subtle reactions that said she was ready for a little bit more.

Rachel's pussy lips had swollen with her desire. Her clit and inner lips now protruded slightly. Chandler paused, then gave her a long slow lick, the full length of her slit.

"Oh god... oh god..." Rachel gasped. "Do that again... more... lick me more..."

Chandler fulfilled her requests, completely unconcerned that he was striving to pleasure a woman who was not his wife.

"Oh yeah... yeah... lick me... oh lick me, Chandler..."

His tongue kept tracing its path forward and back, methodically pushing Rachel closer to orgasm.

"Mm... mm..." she whined as one delicate hand grasped the crown of his head and pulled him in closer to her crotch - if 'closer' was even possible.

Chandler's tongue wagged back and forth, gradually working its way deeper into Rachel. She was panting, and her head fell forward, eyes closed, simply enjoying the sensations between her legs.

"Uhhnnnn... uuuhhnnnn..." she groaned. Rachel realized for the first time that she could very well cum like this. She felt her partner's tongue begin to do small circles, swirling inside her cunt. She moaned, "OOOhhh, yeah."

Rachel's hands left her breast and Chandler's head, and clamped onto his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into the muscles. Undeterred by the slight pain (after all, Monica was known for leaving nail marks on his back too), Chandler drove onward, licking as far inside her as he could reach.

Her face scrunched up in a look of either discomfort, or extreme pleasure. Judging by the erotic "OH! OH!" that accompanied her visage, it was clearly the latter.

Rachel raised up on her tiptoes, and shifted her weight forward. She supported herself on Chandler's shoulders, as she practically tried to mount his face, wanting more of that tongue inside her.

His fingers kneaded her toned ass, as his mouth coaxed her on. A hard-on was tenting his pants, and he knew that soon enough, he'd get to be inside her.

She held each breath that rushed in through pursed lips. Chandler could feel her body tense with her approaching climax. His tongue abandoned its swirling motion, and began vigorously licking up and down the folds of flesh.

That was all she needed.

Seconds later, her orgasm hit. Rachel's calf muscles let go, and she dropped flat-footed to the floor. She groaned over and over, and her torso heaved forward as each wave surged through her body. Her partner kept on licking, stimulating these waves.

As she began coming down, she moved away from Chandler's head.

Brushing the hair from her face, she panted, "Omigod, Chandler. That was..."

"Oh, but we're not done yet," he gently interrupted her.

"We're not?" she asked with a hint of wide-eyed innocence.

"Oh, no," he said as he stood. "Lay on the couch."

Chandler quickly got naked as Rachel followed his direction. He knew that these moments were the best time to bring her back up again, and he didn't want to lose this window.

"Nope. Face-down," he said sweetly, kissing her on the forehead.

She turned over, and he immediately lay on top of her. His weight pushed her into the soft cushions. Rachel felt his penis between her thighs, and she spread them to allow him access. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Chandler entered her.

"Mmmm," she purred, with a contented smile. "That feels nice."

He nibbled on her ear, as he slid in and out. The head of his cock was barely inside her, only going as far as his tongue had gone, just minutes before. Each time he pulled back, his dick almost left her pussy. And so with each thrust, her lips were pushed apart, giving her the feeling of being penetrated over and over again.

"Damn, Monica's so lucky," she hummed.

"Why, thank you," he said, softly. "She's made me the man I am today."

"Well, she's done a damn good job."

"Trust me, there's more," he promised with more than a hint of pride.

Slowly, he began screwing her deeper; his hard dick gradually working its way in. Rachel's little smile melted into an impassioned look, as a small moan escaped her lips. The feeling of slowly being filled was intoxicating.

"Oh fuck, Chandler," she groaned.

He grinned to himself. "Shouldn't that be... 'Oh fuck me, Chandler'?" he teased.

Rachel gave him the slightest giggle before replying, "Ohh... fuck ME, Chandler."

She bucked her hips, trying to drive him deeper into herself. Her firm small ass bumped against his stomach.

"Whoa, slow down there, young lady," he scolded. "Just let me do this for you."

"Sorry," she answered, somewhat sheepishly as his dick continued working in and out. "I just WANT MORE." Her words were ended with a tone of obvious frustration.

"Well then, I think you're gonna like this."

Chandler pulled out and sat up to kneel between her legs. He lifted her hips to slide his thighs underneath hers and went back into her. As he pushed, the head of his cock rubbed against the rear wall of her pussy.

"OH god," she groaned, and her legs curled up. Chandler felt her feet against the back of his arms. He swiftly brought them underneath to his front, and trapped them so the tops of her feet were wedged into his shoulders. He promptly resumed fucking his friend, and she found surprising arousal in her body being used in this way.

For once, the man was there solely to pleasure her... and she swam in the sensations. Feeling his hard cock rubbing inside her pussy lips and grinding against the wall of her cunt.

Chandler held her butt, admiring it's tight, toned feel. From this position, Monica usually liked it in her ass, but he wasn't sure Rachel was into that. So he contented himself with screwing her hot wet pussy, and running his hands all over her derriere and legs.

All of Rachel's attention was focused on her bottom half. The hands exploring her. The cock inside her. Her feet pushing against another's body and feeling strong, dominant resistance. And yet again, Rachel knew that she could cum like this.

"Oh Chandler... do it to me... I love this... oh god, I love EVERYTHING you're doing to me."

Without a word, Chandler released her feet and they fell to the couch behind him. He raised up on his knees and grabbed Rachel's hips, holding them up off the sofa as he began fucking her deeper and faster. Being held like that, she found her body resting on her breasts and face. Rachel brought her folded arms underneath her, propping up her torso with her forearms. This had the unexpected, yet pleasing, result of letting her sensitive nipples brush against the cloth of the couch with each thrust.

Chandler looked down at Rachel. Her lithe body trembled beneath him. Rachel's fingers dug into the couch and she moaned into the cushion, "UUHHHHNNNNN..."

Her nipples rubbing against the fabric sent little shots of pleasure through her frame. Rarely, did Rachel have a sexual experience where her whole body was involved. But this was one of those times. And she was amazed that it was at the hands (and cock) of her best friend's husband. Hell, she was amazed that Chandler knew so well how to do all this!

Like an out of body experience, Rachel heard her own voice grunting in time with her new lover's thrusts. She wanted to cum... she wanted Chandler to cum in her. Monica had told her the news, the year before, of why they couldn't have kids. Rachel knew there was no chance of Emma having a little brother or sister, out of this little tryst. She turned her head to the side and spoke to her partner.

"Cum in me, Chandler... OH!... do it... do it... cum in me and make me cum... UHN! UHN! Oh god... I'm SO close... so CLOse... FUCK me... UH!... UH!... fuck ME... OHH...OHHH..."

Chandler could tell that she was indeed almost there. Her eyes were tightly shut. Her mouth hung open, in a now-silent moan. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, and he really wanted to make Rachel climax again. In one sudden movement, Chandler nearly dropped Rachel's hips to the couch; his own body going with them. The springs of the furniture bounced her body slightly, and it was met by his own. As Chandler stretched out on top of her again, he supported himself with a hand on each side of her torso. He shifted his weight and bore down, ramming his head into her G-spot at the front wall of her pussy.

This last stimulation pushed her over the edge. Rachel instantly turned her head and screamed into the couch, as her orgasm racked her body. She felt the warmth on her face and cheeks, as her hot breath humidified the cushion with each loud exhale.

"OHGAAAAWWWWDDD... UUUUHHHHNNNNN... UUUUHHHHNNNNN... UUUUHHHHNNNNNNnnnn..." came her guttural groans. Her pussy gripped his shaft, pulsing over and over as she came.

Chandler continued pumping, though now it was more for his own benefit, than Rachel's. Her muffled moans spurred him on to fuck her harder. He puffed and chugged, each thrust accompanied by a grunt.

"Gonna... cum... soon..." he grunted.

"Do it, Chandler," she encouraged him, lifting her face just enough for him to hear her, "cum in me... I want to feel it... You can do it... cum, baby... cum inside me..."

Rachel, coming down from her climax, brought her head up quickly, tossing back her hair. She made a soft little raspberry sound as she blew air past her upper lip, trying to get her long bangs out of her eyes. Only partly successful, Rachel quickly brushed the hair away and turned to glance over her shoulder. "So that's the look Monica was talking about," she thought to herself as she watched her partner out of the corner of her eye. Chandler's face was screwed up into his "sex-face," as Monica called it.

"Fuck me, Chandler," she said, knowing the effect her dirty-talk had on every other guy she'd done. "Fuck me 'til you cum..."

Chandler's grunting gradually morphed into groans through clenched teeth. His hips continued their cycle, like a steam engine. Rachel egged him on.

"Do me, baby... fuck my tight wet pussy... mmm, yeah... you make me so wwwet, baby..."

In and out, in and out. Fucking Rachel's sexy body. Monica was the farthest thing from his mind at that moment. He just wanted to cum inside Rachel.

"Ooo, yeah Chandler, you feel so good in me... So big and hard... Oooo, yeah... mmm... Can you cum for me, baby? Can you cum in me?"

"NNNGGGGAAAAHHH," was his response, as the first jet shot into her tight cunt.

"Oh yeah, cum, baby... mmmm..." Rachel moaned as stream after stream flowed inside her. "Ooo, it feels so good, shooting in me... Give it to me, baby... Gimme your hot cum... I want alllll you got..."

Chandler kept pumping as he emptied himself into Rachel. Even after he was spent, he continued screwing her, wanting to keep on fucking his wife's best friend for as long as he could. Finally, he collapsed onto her back, panting hard.

Rachel brought her right knee up and they rolled to their sides. She twisted around and kissed him, "Mmmm... that was amazing." Then, with a sudden surprised look, "Wow, Monica's taught you a lot!"

"Yes indeedie" he agreed, happily. "So what do you think?"

She laughed softly as she answered. "Well, I think we need to do this again, real soon. Hell, if Monica can boff Joey once in a while..."

"No... I mean about me being the groomsman that walks you down the aisle."

"OHHH, that! Well, I'd say you definitely kept up your part of the bargain."

"Yeah, I did," he said, somewhat indignantly. "In fact, I gave you TWO orgasms, so that means I get to be a groomsman in the next TWO weddings you're in!"

"Yeah well... one of those weddings better be mine, that's all I have to say." She pulled off him as she spoke, grabbing for a box of tissues.

"So I'm your groomsman? NOT Ross... ME? You need to say it, ya know."

Rachel grudgingly admitted it, as she cleaned up and put on her panties. "All right fine, I pick you."

Her new wedding partner jumped up off the couch and raised his fist in victory. "Y-Y-YEEESSS! Make... "groom"... for Chandler."

Rachel forced a smile to hide her lack of amusement at his pun. Only then did she realize what she had gotten herself into. She simply replied, "Oh, my..."


End file.
